charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Enchantress
The Evil Enchantress was the most powerful witch of the 12th century, having the power to conjure the elements. She came to the Craft late but learned to use it quickly, and learnt much of spellcasting and potion making. A page of the Book of Shadows was devoted to her, and her soul went on to evolve into Paige Matthews, her future life. A Knight to Remember For most of her life, Paige had a fairy tale in her head in which the Evil Enchantress ended up getting the Prince. She then killed him and took over his kingdom after delivering his son. She didn't understand why it ended that way. It turned out that this wasn't really a fairy tale. Rather, it was a memory in which the Enchantress imprisoned the Prince's intended bride, Lady Julia, and cast a spell on the Prince to make him fall in love with her by appropriating his love for Lady Julia. However, Paige inadvertently discovered that the Enchantress was in the Book, and accidentally summoned the Prince to the present. While Piper and Phoebe were trying to figure out how to get the Prince back to the past, Phoebe noticed the similarities between the Enchantress' personality and Paige's personality. She was convinced that the Enchantress was Paige's past life. Piper wasn't so sure until the Enchantress opened a portal to the present and attacked Piper and Phoebe in the manor. The Enchantress set about chasing down the Prince. Along the way, she discovered her connection to Paige as well. She was initially ecstatic that her evil had carried on through the years, but wasn't happy to discover Paige was good. She tracked the prince to Paige's apartment and took him back to her time. The Charmed Ones followed her; they'd found out that if she gave the Prince a son, dark magic would rule his kingdom forever--and possibly alter their world as well. Paige discovered she could channel the Enchantress' powers, and was able to match the Enchantress blow for blow. The Charmed Ones could have vanquished her, but the only spell they knew at the time to kill an evil witch would have cursed Paige's soul and possibly killed her. With this in mind, they opted to simply bind her powers rather than risk harming Paige. Although the Enchantress had the power to conjure all the elements, she only demonstrated control over wind and electricity on screen. Her main offensive power was generating gusts of wind from her hands; these were powerful enough to knock two or more full-sized adults off their feet. She also demonstrated telekinesis when she opened the door to cut a piece of Lady Julia's hair. She needed it to make the potion to go along with the spell she cast on the Prince. Appendices The Evil Enchantress :A witch who came to the craft :late, but learned to use it quickly. :She was gifted with the power :to conjure the elements and was :also skilled at creating potent :potions to achieve her goals. :Defiant, clever, and independent, :she was By far the most powerful :witch of the 12th' century. To Call a Lover to Oneself :B'ring together :my Prince and Me :Let him fall on :bended knee :'I summon him :to my side :That he may take me :to be his destined Bride Appearances The Evil Enchantress appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 4 :A Knight to Remember Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Evil Witches Category:Upper-Level Witches